One shot Consejos del corazón
by PrincesaLirio4
Summary: Dos timidas chicas se brindaran consejos para poder conquistar al chico que amaban en secreto. ¿Estos consejos funcionaran?, descubrelo en "Consejos del Corazón"


Hace algún tiempo tenía en mente hacer este pequeño One Shot en el cual hare uso de dos de mis parejas favoritas de mis animes preferidos: "Dragón Ball" y "Captain Tsubasa".

Dirán, ¿por qué juntar a ambas parejas en una historia y no hacer una historia solo de una de estas parejas?, pues la respuesta es sencilla, estas parejitas aunque no lo crean tienen muchas cosas en común, en ambas el protagonista principal masculino es muy atractivo, talentoso, noble, buen amigo pero muy obsesionado con el deporte que practica tanto así que este casi ni da a notar sus sentimientos por la chica que ama, porque de que la ama la ama de ello no tengo duda por el contrario las chicas que andan enamorados de ellos también tienen cosas en común son bellas, compresivas, dulces aunque tienen su carácter que lo sacan a relucir cuando realmente lo amerita, cocinan muy bien y sobre todo andan perdidamente enamoradas de ellos.

Teniendo en cuenta ello pues se me ocurrió la idea de hacer una historia por supuesto alterna en donde yo use a estas dos parejitas como personajes principales, espero y esta pequeña historia sea de su agrado y llegue a conquistar sus corazones pues la escribí con mucho cariño para todo aquel que se dé la oportunidad de leerla.

Sin más preámbulos les presento este pequeño one shot titulado **"Consejos del corazón"**.

 **ONE SHOT GOGHI / TSUBY-SANY**

" **CONSEJOS DEL CORAZON"**

Una bella jovencita pelinegra miraba con ojos soñadores desde su carpeta a un apuesto jovencito de cabello alborotado que platicaba con su grupo de amigos en la puerta de entrada a su aula.

¡Gokú, mi gran amigo Gokú¡ amigo, solo eso amigo, llevo mucho tiempo enamorada de ti, la verdad no se desde cuando creo que desde que éramos unos niños me gustaste mucho pero cuando fui creciendo ese gusto y cariño se fue transformando en amor en mi corazón, ahora sé que es amor porque escuche definir a ese sentimiento muchas veces a Bulma y a Dieciocho, tantas que ya me quedo claro que te amo aunque en un principio no quería reconocerlo bueno ahora lo reconozco para mí pero delante de mis amigas lo sigo negando pues me da vergüenza decir que me enamore de mi mejor amigo además Bulma, Dieciocho y los demás empezaran con sus bromas y yo no quiero incomodarlo, que tal si ya quiere ni hablarme al saber lo que siento por él, yo moriría de tristeza si eso pasa, pensaba la bella jovencita pelinegra cuando alguien llego junto a ella.

Milk, ¿mirando a Son?, dijo una rubia sonriendo.

Yo no lo estoy mirando, respondí con firmeza mientras mi amiga echo a reír ante mi respuesta.

Hay Milk, está bien, si lo quieres seguir negando está bien, dijo Dieciocho sonriendo mientras se sentó junto a mí y saco una de sus revistas de moda para verlas.

No sé porque soy tan tímida, me da vergüenza expresar mis sentimientos y más delante de mis amigas pues ellas son muy extrovertidas y de seguro empezarían con sus bromas e insinuaciones que me molestarían, la verdad no creo que exista en el planeta alguien tan tímida como yo, alguien que oculte sus sentimientos al chico que ame por temor a perder su amistad, alguien que me entienda pues mis amigas aunque son buenas personas tiene una visión de los sentimientos muy distinta a la mía, para ella los sentimientos son emociones que se deben disfrutar al máximo en el momento que se sienten, ellas incluso se les han declarado a los chicos que les gustan y yo no sería capaz de ello, no, pensaba la pelinegra.

Milk, ¿Qué te parece este vestido?, dijo la rubia mostrándole a la pelinegra un bello vestido que estaba en la revista.

Muy lindo aunque algo…., decía la pelinegra quedándose callada repentinamente.

Hay Milk, está lindo ¿verdad?, dijo la rubia mientras la pelinegra asentía.

 **Mientras tanto: "Preparatoria** **New Team"**

En otra ciudad, en un aula de preparatoria una hermosa castaña miraba a su mejor amigo leer una revista de soccer junto a otro jovencito.

¡Tsubasa¡ dijo la castaña suspirando sin darse cuenta.

¿Sanae cuando se lo piensas decir?, mira que ya vamos a acabar la preparatoria y el pues piensa marcharse de aquí, dijo una jovencita de coletas.

Yukari, no sé a qué te refieres, respondió la castaña.

A tus sentimientos Sanae, a que otra cosa va hacer, dijo la joven de coletas sonriendo.

Ya te he dicho que Tsubasa para mí solo es un amigo, respondió la castaña muy segura de sus palabras.

Si como no, hay Sany si sigues así se ira sin saber lo que sientes, dijo la joven de coletas mientras la castaña bajo la mirada al tiempo que su maestro entro al aula haciendo que todos los jovencitos lo miraran.

Tal vez Yukari tenga razón pero no tengo el valor para decírselo además como podría decirle lo que siento, no es sencillo, me da vergüenza y hasta podría perder su amistad si por mi atrevimiento le digo lo que siento, no, mejor no le diré nada, seguiré solo siendo su amiga, al menos así podre escuchar su voz siempre, ver su sonrisa, apoyarlo cuando juegue, pensaba la castaña mientras fingía mirar al pizarrón.

Luego de algunas horas las clases terminaron y la jovencita de coletas mientras guardaba sus cosas platicaba con la castaña.

Sany en verdad tienes que decírselo, sino sabes cómo hay un portal en internet que te dan consejos para poder conquistar al chico de tus sueños, es más hasta puedes intercambiar experiencias en línea con otras personas, yo a veces entro a ella pues me gusta mucho platicar con mis amigas del chat, decía Yukari.

¿Portal de internet?, dijo la castaña.

Si, Sany, anímate, te anoto la página del mismo en tu cuaderno para que cuando tengas tiempo entres y la veas, estoy segura que te ayudara mucho, respondió la chica de coletas tomando el cuaderno de la castaña para anotar en el.

 **Preparatoria Dragón:**

Un grupo de chicas platicaban en uno de los pasillos de su preparatoria.

Así como te digo Dieciocho, ese portal es buenísimo, encontré unos tips que me sirvieron de mucho para conquistar a mi Vegui además me pude contactar con algunas chicas que me dieron algunos consejitos también, es más Milk deberías visitarla a lo mejor allí encuentras algún consejo que te sirva para conquistar el corazoncito de Gokusito, decía Bulma sonriendo.

Ya les dije que Gokú solo es mi amigo, respondió la pelinegra.

Hay Milk, hasta cuando piensas ocultarlo, ya vamos a acabar la preparatoria, tal vez ni vuelvas a ver más si no se lo dices pero haya tú, tampoco te vamos a obligar, yo si pienso visitar esa página porque oí que es buenísima, decía Dieciocho mientras la pelinegra miraba a su par de amigas mientras pensaba.

Un portal de internet en donde te dan consejos para conquistar al chico que te gusta y puedes platicar con jóvenes que hayan o esten pasando lo mismo que tú, suena interesante tal vez entre hoy por la tarde al menos para ver si hay alguien en este planeta que esté pasando lo mismo que yo.

 **Horas después: "Casa Ox"**

Una bella jovencita pelinegra se encontraba sentada sobre su cama mirando en su celular el portal que sus amigas habían estado mencionando.

Hay muchos consejos aquí pero la verdad ninguno de ellos servirían para conquistar a Gokú, él no se fijaría si me visto de manera distinta, ni si cambio mi look, él no es la clase de chico que se fije en el físico, no, no lo es, como creí este portal no me sirve de nada además no veo a nadie conectado en el chat y así se conecte lo más probable es que no me atreva ni a hablarle para pedirle un consejo, pensaba la castaña con nostalgia.

 **Casa Nakazawa.**

Ya termine mamá, decía una hermosa jovencita castaña mientras se quitaba el mandil que llevaba puesto.

¡Gracias hija¡ tomate un descanso, dijo su madre.

Si mamá, respondió la castaña dirigiéndose a una de las mesas vacías de la heladería de su familia en donde casualmente estaba el cuaderno en donde su amiga había anotado la página del portal.

La castaña llevada por la curiosidad, abrió su cuaderno, ubico la página y empezó a digitar en su celular la misma a los pocos segundos ya estaba en ella y empezó a leer lo que en ella decía.

Luego de varios minutos de lectura, pensó: Ninguno de esos consejos servirían con Tsubasa, él no se fija en esas cosas, él es muy especial.

La castaña con nostalgia iba a salir del portal cuando su vista se posó en un área que decía chat y vio que había una persona conectada en ella.

Tal vez pueda pedirle un consejo a alguien que no me conozca, si, Yukari dice que hay personas en este medio que saben darte buenos consejos además esa persona ni sabe quién soy no tengo porque sentir vergüenza, pensaba la castaña al tiempo que entraba al mismo.

¡Hola¡ escribió la castaña.

¡Hola¡ le respondieron.

¿Entraste aquí por un consejo?, escribió la castaña.

Si, apareció en la pantalla de su celular.

¿Y lo encontraste?, pregunto la castaña por curiosidad.

No, la verdad no, apareció en la pantalla del celular.

La castaña miro la respuesta mientras pensaba: Si no encontró un consejo para su caso tal vez la persona que le interesa sea tan especial como mi Tsuby, tal vez sea bueno dar inicio a una plática más fluida con esta chica, porque debe ser una chica.

La castaña empezó escribir en su celular e inmediatamente envió su mensaje.

 **Cada Ox:**

Una bella jovencita pelinegra miraba el mensaje que había recibido mientras sonreí.

Mi nombre es Sanae, ¿te gustaría platicar un poquito conmigo?, leía la pelinegra.

Claro que sí, mucho gusto Sanae, mi nombre es Milk, escribió la pelinegra.

Mucho gusto también Milk, apareció en la pantalla de celular de la pelinegra.

Su nombre es Sanae, tal vez sea alguna chica que como yo esté pasando por una situación de un amor no correspondido, pensaba la pelinegra al tiempo que un nuevo mensaje aparecía en la pantalla de su celular.

Entre a este portal por sugerencia de una amiga de mi preparatoria para buscar algún consejo que pueda poner en práctica con el chico que me gusta pero no halle ninguno, leía la pelinegra.

Entonces ya somos dos y no lo digo porque estos tips sean malos a mis amigas les funcionaron pero en mi caso esto no funcionaría con el chico que me gusta, él es muy especial y yo demasiado tímida cuando se trata de él, la verdad no sé qué me pasa cuando estoy cerca de él, pero no puedo decirle lo que siento, escribió la pelinegra rápidamente.

¿Especial?, como el chico que me gusta y yo que pensé que era la única en el planeta que no sabía cómo hacerme notar con el chico que me gusta, leyó la pelinegra mientras sonreía.

Pues no eres la única y yo también voy en una preparatoria, si gustas podemos platicar de nuestros amores imposibles tal vez entre ambas podamos darnos algunos consejos que nos sean más útiles que los que aparecen en este portal, escribió la pelinegra mientras sonreía.

Por supuesto, apareció en la pantalla del celular de la pelinegra.

 **Casa Nakazawa:**

Empezare contándote sobre él, nos conocemos desde niños, desde los 10 años para ser exactos nuestro encuentro fue muy gracioso porque de un balonazo hizo caer a uno de mis amigos a un pequeño riachuelo que hay cerca de un campo de futbol, yo le reclame por ello sin verlo aún pero cuando mis ojos conectaron con los suyos me sentí realmente extraña, no supe porque en ese momento, solo supe que me sentí extraña, él pensaba estudiar en otra escuela pero mis amigos y yo al notar su gran talento para el futbol lo convencimos de que se una a nuestra escuela y sea parte del equipo de futbol de ella y así lo hizo, el desde entonces es el capitán del equipo de futbol de mi escuela y ahora preparatoria, gracias a él hemos ganado muchos campeonatos durante todo ese tiempo yo lo vengo apoyando primero como porrista y luego como asistente, el me considera su amiga pero yo lo considero el chico que amo pero que amo en silencio, a él le…, escribía la castaña mientras sentía aliviar su corazón mientras le contaba sus sentimientos a su nueva amiga.

 **Casa Ox:**

Milk miraba incrédula lo que su nueva amiga le había escrito al tiempo que empezaba a escribir en su celular.

Tu historia es como la mía, yo también lo conozco a él desde los 10 años a esa edad el llego de intercambio a mi escuela, solo que en mi caso el chico que me gusta no es capitán de un equipo de futbol, sino practica artes marciales, es el mejor del taller de la preparatoria, a ganado muchos campeonatos y es muy lindo también, noble, carismático y también muy comelón al igual que el chico que te gusta, creo que la comida es la segunda cosa que le gusta más en la vida después de las artes marciales. Él también me considera su amiga, creo que más me ve como un oponente que como una chica en la cual podría fijarse y digo ello porque como yo también practico artes marciales y a veces lo hago con él, antes ello no me incomodaba pero ahora las cosas han cambiado, ambos ya no somos unos niños y su sola cercanía me inquieta, ¿me imagino que comprendes ello?, escribió la pelinegra.

Claro que te entiendo pues a mí me pasa lo mismo pero por lo que me cuentas tú tienes más opciones que conquistar al chico que te gusta que yo, leyó la pelinegra.

¿Qué por qué?, escribió rápidamente Milk.

Muy sencillo Milk, dices que entrenas con el ¿no?, leyó la pelinegra.

Sí, pero ello que tiene que ver, escribió la pelinegra.

¿Quieres un consejo de corazón?, leyó la pelinegra.

 **Casa Nakazawa:**

Si, leyó la castaña.

Entonces se me está ocurriendo algo para que tú conquistes a tu chico, escribió Sanae.

¿Qué?, leyó la castaña a los pocos segundos.

Conquístalo con tu manera de luchar, escribió la castaña.

¿No comprendo?, llego como respuesta a los pocos segundos.

Pues se me ocurre que podrías aprovechar…., escribía la castaña.

 **Casa Ox:**

Luego de haber leído lo que la castaña había escrito la pelinegra empezó a escribir en su celular: ¿Crees que funcione.

Nada pierdes intentándolo, llego como respuesta.

Si tienes razón lo intentare y ya que tú me has dado un consejo yo también te sugeriré algo, escribió la pelinegra mientras sonreía.

Claro, dímelo, llego como respuesta a los pocos segundos.

Pues podrías hacer algo antes de que acaben tus clases…, escribía la pelinegra.

Luego de más de tres horas de plática el par de jovencitas salieron del chat con la promesa de seguir en contacto para poder conocer si los consejos que ambas se dieron habían funcionado.

 **Días después: "Preparatoria** **New Team"**

Una hermosa jovencita castaña se encontraba doblando unas toallas mientras las palabras que su amiga virtual con la cual se comunicaba desde hace más de 8 días vinieron a su mente: si fuiste su animadora de niña, pues hazle recordar esos momentos además podrías prepararle algún pequeño detallito para que lo coma en el cual de manera indirecta le des señales de tus sentimientos y para finalizar podrías jugar al futbol con él a manera de entrenamiento no solo apoyarlo como asistente, muéstrale que por el hasta el deporte que tanto ama eres capaz de aprender a jugarlo, como me dijiste el que compartas lo que le apasiona con el chico que te gusta te puede acercar más a él, ¿no?, entonces tu también por en práctica con Tsubasa tu consejo.

¿Jugar futbol?, nunca lo he intentado aunque me se todas las reglas del futbol pues acompaño a los chicos a todos sus encuentros, tal vez deba seguir el consejo de Milk, estoy segura que ella lo dijo de corazón pues quiere ayudarme a conquistar al chico que me gusta como yo a ella, bueno, hoy pondré en práctica sus consejos y veremos que resulta, espero que ella ponga en práctica los míos y logre conquistar al chico que ama, pensaba Sanae.

Sane las toallas, escucho la castaña sacándola de sus pensamientos.

¡Eh, si, si ya las llevo¡ dijo la castaña tomando un canasto con toallas para ir al lugar donde se estaba llevando a cabo el entrenamiento del equipo de futbol.

 **Preparatoria Dragón:**

Una bella pelinegra guardaba sus cuadernos en su bolso mientras pensaba: Hoy me toca una de las últimas clases del taller, tengo que poner en práctica todo lo que me ha aconsejado Sanae durante estos días, ella me dijo que haría lo mismo, que tomaría mis consejos y que los pondría en práctica antes de que acabe la preparatoria yo tengo que hacer lo mismo pues quedan muy pocos días para dejar estas aulas. Enamorarlo de mi con mi manera de luchar, suena extraño pero ahora que lo pienso muchas veces cuando combatimos he estado cerca de él y nunca lo he visto a los ojos por vergüenza, Sanae dice que una sonrisa, una mirada puede expresar los sentimientos, que lo mire directamente cuando peleamos, que no baje la mirada, también me dijo que luzca gi de entrenamiento que me hagan lucir mucho más linda ante sus ojos que podría ser uno de color rojo y no de colores oscuros como los que uso, también me recomendó ofrecerle algo que yo le lleve sea refresco o un pastel cuando acabemos el entrenamiento, ella dice que a veces esos pequeños detalles cuentan cuando se quiere conquistar a alguien claro contaran más si el chico también siente atracción por ti, no sé si sea mi caso pero nada pierdo intentándolo, muchas veces lleve pasteles que le prepare a Gokú pero a las finales por vergüenza se los di a todos los chicos, pensaba la pelinegra cuando escucho: Milk, las clases del taller.

La pelinegra giro su rostro ante el llamado y se encontró con la sonrisa de un apuesto jovencito de cabello alborotado.

Si, ya voy, dijo nerviosa la pelinegra mientras el apuesto jovencito salía del aula.

Tengo, tengo que decírselo hoy, por suerte traje el gi rojo que me compro papá hace algún tiempo, es la primera vez que me lo pondré, espero y ese color gi sirva para llamar su atención, pensaba la pelinegra.

 **Días después: "Preparatoria** **New Team"**

Una hermosa jovencita castaña que sostenía unas toallas en la mano miraba el entrenamiento de sus amigos cuando un pensamiento vino a su mente: Anímalo.

¡Vamos chicos, vamos Tsubasa sigue así, eres el mejor¡ dijo la castaña haciendo que el entrenador y algunos de los jovencitos que estaban en el campo de juego y fuera de este empezaran a molestar al jovencito mencionado.

Vaya que Sanae volvió hacer la misma niña expresiva de antes, dijo uno de ellos.

Pues es lindo que nos anime, ¿no?, bueno ya que ella nos está animando sigamos entrenando, respondió Tsubasa sonriendo.

Ya no Tsubasa, ya estamos cansados, dijeron sus compañeros dejándose caer al piso al tiempo que la castaña al ver la escena decidió acercarse al chico que amaba en secreto.

Te apoyo con el entrenamiento mientras estos holgazanes descansan, dijo Sanae sonriendo.

¿En verdad me apoyarías?, respondió Tsubasa sorprendido.

Si, dijo Sanae sonriendo.

Entonces acepto tu apoyo, dijo Tsubasa mientras la castaña colocaba los balones en el piso para que el empiece a patear a la portería.

Sabes me gustaría aprender a jugar futbol así podría apoyarte más, dijo Sanae mientras colocaba los balones en el piso.

¿En verdad te gustaría aprender?, respondió Tsubasa sonriendo.

Sí, claro que si, dijo Sanae.

Si gustas te enseño algo al terminar la práctica, dijo Tsubasa.

Si, respondió la castaña.

 **Preparatoria Dragón: "Taller de artes marciales"**

Una bella jovencita pelinegra salía de un camerino causando murmullos entre sus compañeros que estaban en el lugar.

Milk, parece una muñeca, dijo un joven de cicatriz haciendo que un jovencito de cabello alborotado posara sus ojos en su bella amiga.

¡Milk¡ dijo Gokú despacio mientras la miraba de manera disimulada.

Bueno, ya que ya estamos completos iniciaremos con la práctica, equipos de dos, decía un anciano calvo de lentes.

¿Entrenamos?, dijo la pelinegra con voz temblorosa al acercarse a su apuesto amigo de cabello alborotado.

Claro, respondió Gokú con una cálida sonrisa mirando a los ojos a una nerviosa pelinegra que trataba de disimular sus nervios sonriendo.

 **Minutos después:**

Gokú y Milk luchaban en uno de los espacios del salón de entrenamiento.

Te tengo, dijo Gokú rodeando con sus manos el delgado cuerpo de su compañera de batalla al tiempo que la pelinegra siguiendo el consejo de su amiga virtual esta vez no bajo la mirada sino decidió mirar a los ojos al joven de cabello alborotado que ante el contacto de las miradas sintió su cuerpo temblar, al igual que la pelinegra.

Creo que debemos descansar, dijo nervioso Gokú librándola de su agarre para luego sentarse en el piso.

¡Eh, si¡ traje unas galletas y pastel, ¿gustas?, respondió la pelinegra sonriendo.

Si, respondió, Gokú al tiempo que la pelinegra tomo su mochila y de esta saco unas cajitas un par de botellas y sentó junto a su amigo.

Toma, dijo Milk entregándole la botella y una de las cajitas.

¡Gracias¡ respondió Gokú abriendo la cajita de galleta pero al hacerlo quedo sorprendido al ver que las galletas tenían forma de corazones.

¿Te gusta el diseño?, dijo Milk con dulzura mirándolo a los ojos.

¡Eh, si, si¡ respondió Gokú sonriendo.

 **Días después: "Preparatoria** **New Team"**

Un par de jóvenes estaban la sobra de un frondoso árbol comiendo un pastel y bebiendo unos refrescos luego de que todos sus compañeros se hubieran retirado del campo de juego.

Esta delicioso Sanae, sin duda eres muy buen asistente, decía Tsubasa mientras comía su pastel.

¡Gracias¡ dijo Sanae con nostalgia.

Sany, escucho la castaña.

¿Sí?, dijo la castaña mirando a su amigo.

¿En verdad quieres que te enseñe a jugar futbol?, pregunto Tsubasa sonriendo.

Si, ya te dije que quiero ser una buena asistente para ti y ello incluye que conmigo también puedas jugar al futbol, dijo Sanae con firmeza.

Bueno, entonces hoy empieza tu primera clase, dijo Tsubasa poniéndose de pie.

¿En serio?, respondió Sanae emocionada.

Si, vamos al campo de juego, dijo Tsubasa sonriendo.

¡Vamos¡ respondió Sanae.

Tsubasa durante varios minutos le explico a la castaña como debería para un balón y mover el mismo en el capo de juego, incluso para ello el muchas veces había tenido que acercase más de lo que pensó a hermosa amiga despertando en el sentimientos que el guardaba en su corazón para ella.

Creo que es todo por hoy, dijo Tsubasa nervioso alejándose de la castaña luego de que él se había ubicado tras de ella para enseñarle a ejecutar uno de sus tiros.

¿Eso quiere decir que seguiremos entrenando?, dijo emocionada Sanae.

Si, si tú lo quieres, respondió Tsubasa.

Si, si quiero, dijo Sanae.

 **Días después:**

Un par de chicas se conectaban por el chat para contarse como les estaba yendo con los chicos a los cuales querían conquistar.

¿Lo dices en serio?, escribía la castaña.

Sí, me beso en la mejilla, luego que hicimos aquella maniobra, la verdad últimamente lo noto muy extraño conmigo, lo siento nervioso, respondió la pelinegra.

¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh¡ Milk lo estas flechando, escribió la castaña.

¿Tú lo crees?, respondió la pelinegra.

Si Milk, solo sigue firme con él, no te intimides ante su mirada y sigue conquistándolo con esos detallitos que le compartes cuando acaban su entrenamiento, escribió la castaña.

¿Y tú como vas con Tsubasa?, respondió la pelinegra.

Creo que el futbol, nos unió como me dijiste, todas las tardes entrenamos juntos por una hora en el campo de la escuela y luego el me acompaña a casa, escribió la castaña.

¿Entonces ya son novios?, respondió la pelinegra.

No aun no, pero siento que ya no le soy tan indiferente, escribió la castaña.

Me alegra saber ello, de seguro pronto lo serán, respondió la pelinegra.

Ojala y sea antes de que acaben las clases, escribió la castaña.

Eso sí, pero si él no se anima, da tú el primer paso, tal vez un beso en la mejilla lo anime a confesarte lo que siente, respondió la pelinegra.

Tal vez pero yo le doy un beso en la mejilla si tú haces lo mismo con Gokú, escribió la castaña.

Está bien hare ello, escribió la pelinegra.

 **Al día siguiente: "Preparatoria** **New Team"**

Una hermosa jovencita castaña se encontraba junto a un apuesto jovencito de cabello negro platicando entrenando.

Creo que ya es suficiente por hoy Sany, sin duda eres muy buena alumna, dominas el balón mejor que Ryo y eso que apenas llevamos días entrenando, decía Tsubasa riendo.

Pues gracias, respondió la castaña sonriendo mientras su amigo la miraba disimuladamente.

Creo que debemos ir a ducharnos y cambiarnos de ropa, dijo nervioso Tsubasa.

Si, respondió la castaña.

Luego te acompaño a casa, dijo Tsubasa.

Bien, dijo Sanae.

 **Preparatoria Dragón:**

Un apuesto jovencito de cabello alborotado miraba a su bella amiga pelinegra mientras esta combatía con uno de sus amigos.

Milk, que me está pasando contigo, pensaba Gokú.

Gokú tu turno, escucho el jovencito de cabello alborotado.

¡Eh, si, si¡ respondió el joven de cabello alborotado mientras se dirigía al lugar donde estaba la pelinegra quien al verlo aproximarse le sonrió con dulzura haciendo que su apuesto amigo sintiera su corazón latirle a prisa.

 **Preparatoria** **New Team:**

Un par de jóvenes salían de su preparatoria platicando.

¿Entonces crees que podría formar parte del equipo femenino de futbol de la preparatoria?, decía Sanae emocionada.

Si, tienes mucho talento, eres muy buena alumna como te dije, la verdad me sorprendiste mucho aprendes muy rápido…. decía Tsubasa sonriendo mientras caminaba junto a la castaña.

Luego de algunos minutos de camino el par de jóvenes detuvieron sus pasos frente a la casa de la castaña.

¡Gracias por acompañarme¡ dijo Sanae acercando su rostro a su amigo para darle un beso en la mejilla que hizo que el corazón del jovencito palpitara a mayor velocidad.

Luego de ello la castaña se separó de él y empezó a caminar hacia su casa cuando escucho: ¡Sany¡

¿Qué?, dijo la castaña intrigada deteniendo sus pasos cuando sintió las manos de su amigo sobre su cintura.

Ya no puedo, ya no puedo callarlo más, decía el jovencito.

¿Qué?, ¿qué no puedes callar?, dijo la castaña girando entre los brazos de su amigo para verlo a los ojos.

Esto, esto que siento por ti, esto que me quema, esto que ahora se lo que es, es amor, ¡te amo Sany¡ ¡te amo¡ dijo Tsubasa acercando su rostro al de la castaña para darle un dulce beso.

Luego de algunos minutos, Tsubasa rompió el beso y le dijo a la castaña: ¿Quieres ser mi novia?.

Si, si, es lo que más deseo, dijo la castaña abrazando a su amado.

 **Preparatoria Dragón:**

Un grupo de jóvenes tomaban sus maletines para salir del aula en donde se impartían sus clases de artes marciales.

Gokú no piensas venir, dijo un joven cabello de flama mientras miraba a un apuesto jovencito de cabello alborotado cerrar el cierre de su maletín.

Ya les doy el alcance, dijo el apuesto jovencito de cabello alborotado con una sonrisa.

Bueno, vámonos, dijo el joven cabello de flama a sus demás amigos.

Luego de algunos minutos el aula se quedó aparentemente vacía, pues aún faltaba que se retirara de ella el joven de cabello alborotado y una bella jovencita pelinegra que se encontraba en un camerino.

El apuesto jovencito miraba impaciente hacia este cuando de repente la pelinegra salió de este y el joven de cabello alborotado se puso de pie y camino hacia ella.

Pensé que ya te habías ido, dijo Milk tratando de sonar calmada.

No, quise esperarte porque me dijiste que me darías algo en agradecimiento a la maniobra que hoy te enseñe, respondió Gokú mientras la miraba dulcemente.

¡Ah, si¡ dijo nerviosa la pelinegra mientras unas palabras vinieron a su mente: dale tu un beso en la mejilla.

Si, dijo Gokú sonriendo.

¡Eh si, quería darte las gracias por ser tan paciente conmigo¡ por haberme enseñado hoy esa maniobra, dijo Milk acercando su rostro al del jovencito que amaba en secreto para darle un beso en la mejilla pero debido a que ella era más bajita el beso se lo dio al pie de la boca en la barbilla haciendo que el apuesto jovencito sintiera su cuerpo temblar.

La pelinegra se separó lentamente de su amigo mientras sentía sus mejillas arderles después de su arrebato y solo atinó a decir: ¡Discúlpame¡ antes de dirigirse a tomar su bolso para salir del aula.

Espera Milk, dijo Gokú acercándose a ella.

¡Discúlpame, no volverá a pasar¡ respondió Milk con la cabeza baja.

No bajes la cabeza niña bella, déjame siempre ver tus ojos, tus bellos negros, dijo Gokú mientras levantaba el rostro de la pelinegra con una de sus manos y hacia que ella lo mirara a los ojos.

¿No estas molesto?, pregunto nerviosa la pelinegra.

¿Molesto?, ¿Por qué tendría que estar molesto?, no has hecho nada malo, en todo caso tal vez tú te molestes luego de esto, dijo Gokú posando repentinamente sus labios sobre los de la pelinegra.

Estoy soñando, pensaba la pelinegra mientras sentía a su amor secreto besarla con tanta dulzura.

Luego de algunos minutos Gokú se separó de la pelinegra y le dijo: ¡Te amo Milk¡, ¡te amo¡ ¿quieres ser mi novia?.

Por supuesto que sí, respondió la pelinegra fundiéndose en un cálido abrazo con su ahora novio.

 **Horas después:**

Un par de bellas jovencitas se encontraban platicando por el chat.

Entonces ya son novios, escribía una bella pelinegra.

Si y no sabes lo feliz que soy, ¡gracias Milk¡ ¡gracias por tus consejos¡ me sirvieron de mucho, respondió la castaña.

No hay nada que agradecer en todo caso tus consejos también me sirvieron muchísimo a mí Gokú también se me declaro, ya somos novios, escribió la pelinegra.

¡Que emoción¡ las dos ahora somos felices con los chicos que amamos y gracias a nuestros consejos, escribió Sanae.

Si es cierto, nuestros consejos nos sirvieron de mucho, ¿y sabes porque amiga?, escribió Milk.

Claro que lo sé, porque salieron del corazón, respondió Sanae.

Así es salieron del corazón, porque fueron consejos del….

Corazón escribieron simultáneamente Milk y Sanae.

 **FIN**

 **Nota:**

¡Gracias de antemano a todas aquellas personas que se den la oportunidad de leer esta historia alterna¡ creada con dos de mis parejitas preferidas de mis animes favoritos "Captain Tsubasa" y "Dragón ball".

Mencionar nuevamente el motivo por el que decidí juntar a ambas parejas en esta historia está de más pues ya lo mencione al comienzo de ella, solo espero que llegue hacer del agrado de todo aquel que la lea ya que yo la escribí con muchísimo cariño para todos ustedes, espero y la disfruten mucho.

 **PrincesaLirio.**


End file.
